Bonelord
}| }| }| } } | name = Bonelord | hp = 260 | exp = 170 | ratio = 0.654 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Magical Creatures | primarytype = Bonelords | abilities = Melee (0-5), Fireball (0-45), Heavy Magic Missile (0-45), Stalagmite (0-45), Death Missile (0-50), Distance Life Drain (0-45), Distance Mana Drain (0-35), Summon 0-6 Skeletons. | pushable = No | pushobjects = yes | maxdmg = 235 (without summons) | immunities = Invisibility | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 110% | energyDmgMod = 100% | iceDmgMod = 80% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | sounds = "You've got the look!"; "Let me take a look at you."; "Eye for eye!"; "I've got to look!"; "Here's looking at you!". | behavior = The bonelord will back away from its opponent, trying to keep a distance from the target while using a variety of spells, and usually summons skeletons which will attempt to surround the attacker. After Update 8.0, it does less damage per turn. | notes = Bonelords give good loot and are profitable for skilled players to kill at low levels. They are one of the four sources of the bonelord shield. | location = Thais Ancient Temple, Alatar Lake, Mount Sternum Undead Cave, Desert Dungeon, Hellgate, Fibula Dungeon, Black Knight's Villa, Edron Hero Cave before Dragons, Eastern Drefia, Folda hidden cave, Maze of Lost Souls, way to Mintwallin, before Kazordoon city entrance, abandoned building east of Venore, Venore Green Claw Swamp, north of the Amazon Camp in Venore, Below Point of No Return in Outlaw Camp, Vandura, Triangle Tower Underground, Hidden single spawn cave north of Port Hope, Dark Cathedral, Shadow Tomb, Ancient Ruins Tomb, Tarpit Tomb, Mountain Tomb, beneath Fenrock, Peninsula Tomb and Oasis Tomb. | strategy = Knights: Chase the bonelord down and attack it. It has virtually no melee skills, so using a shield is obsolete. If you get surrounded by skeletons, a direct path will be difficult, so quickly kill the skeletons and break through rather than trying to navigate around them. Another way is to wait for it to approach behind the corner and then attack it. Paladins: At level 14 or higher, you can just shoot it from a distance with a distance skill of 50+. Sorcerers: You can kill these at level 13 using the Wand of Dragonbreath and a few mana potions, although it is not recommended. At level 22 with the Wand of Draconia, hunting Bonelords should be easy. Just remember to keep using the Light Healing spell and to corner them so that there is more of a chance that they use their week melee. Try to never get stuck in between the summons. Druids: You will spend more mana at Level 13, because they are strong against ice damage. At any higher level, use the same strategy as the sorcerer. | loot = 0-60 gp, Small Flask of Eyedrops, Longsword, Morning Star, Spellbook, Steel Shield (semi-rare), Two Handed Sword (semi-rare), Bonelord Eye (rare), Mana Potion (rare), Terra Rod (rare), Bonelord Shield (very rare). }}